Taken
by Orange Mask
Summary: Michelangelo and Leonardo awake to find themselves locked in a cell...
1. Chapter 1

Taken

Disclaimer: TMNT is the property of Mirage, I own nothing and make no profit off of my writing.

The first thing he noticed upon reentering the land of consciousness was excruciating pain throbbing through his head. It's always the head, he thought in dismay. He swore if he didn't get smacked in the skull so many times he'd have the brains of Albert Einstein, or something.

Michelangelo groaned softly as he raised his hand to his temple, his eyes cracking open slightly. He blinked a couple of times before regaining his focus, and found himself meeting the relieved gaze of his older brother.

"How do you feel?" Leonardo asked, concern, as usual, evident in his voice.

"My head hurts," Mikey responded as he regarded the room they were apparently being held captive in. The cell was small, furnished with damp, stone walls, a hard, concrete floor and a large, presumably locked, metal door. "When did we check in to the Motel 6?"

Leo sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "We were jumped while patrolling the city. You were shot with some kind of tranquilizer dart and…"

"Oh that explains why my head is killing me!" Mikey interrupted.

"No…that's probably because they dropped you on your head when they threw us in here."

"Oh." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "At least the Motel 6 has HBO, and a window, we don't even have a damn window! I'm so complaining to the front desk when we check out of here."

"The men that took us out were pretty heavily equipped," Leo continued. "They were armed with rifles, pistols, and machine guns."

"Any idea where we are?" Mikey asked.

"No," Leo responded. "They sedated me shortly after knocking you out."

"Hmmm…they took our masks." Mikey noted as he scratched his head.

"And the rest of our equipment."

"How will we tell each other apart without our masks?!"

"You should probably be taking this situation a bit more seriously, Mikey." Leo scolded.

"But Leo, cracking jokes is what I do! Your role is to lead and come up with plans and my role is the comic relief. I mean honestly, I don't know how to strategize; I have no experience. Well I suppose there was that tactics mode in Soul Caliber III, but that was really more of a 'hit the bad guy over and over with the same move' kind of thing than a real strategy game…"

Leonardo gave him a dark look. "We're in a dangerous situation, Mikey. We don't know who these guys are or what they want from us."

"Raph and Don will find us. I bet they're hot on our trail as we speak."

"If they can find us," Leo sighed. "They left behind our communicators."

"Well…crap then!" Mikey shifted slightly, attempting to find a more comfortable position on the cold floor. "Ah well, I have the utmost faith in your ability to get us out of here Leo."

"I still wish you'd be more serious, Mikey." His request was met with a "pfft" and Leo sighed in agitation. "Look, if you took your training a bit more seriously we might not even be in this mess!"

"Oh come on Leo," Mikey begged. "Please don't lecture me now. Besides, you got caught too and…"

"Only because you were being held with a gun pressed against your head, I had no choice but to surrender!" Leo felt a tang of guilt for sharing the truth as the expression on his little brother's face fell, but only a tang.

"Gee Leo…I didn't know..I…I didn't mean to..."

The two brothers were suddenly alert as a loud scraping sound filled their cell. The door was being pushed open.


	2. Chapter 2

Two men dressed in dark, padded armor and armed with rifles aimed at the reptilian prisoners entered the cell. A third man with cropped, black hair and icy blue eyes followed them in, regarding each turtle with a passive expression.

Leonardo glanced at the men with the guns, silently appraising the situation, before turning his gaze to the other man. "Where are we? What is it you want from us?" He asked, his eyes staring directly into those cold, blue orbs.

The man's eyes were as emotionless as his face. "We have been hunting you down for some time now; the rumored green, skinned vigilantes. Your acts of terrorism are at an end."

"You have it all wrong," Leo insisted. "We fight to protect people!"

"If you choose to answer my questions truthfully, this process will be relatively painless. If you choose to lie, however, I will be forced into utilizing tools of persuasion," he glanced at Mikey, who shrank back at the unwanted attention.

Leo shifted his position protectively in front of his brother. "What do you want to know then?"

"I need information on your organization," he said. "Location, for instance. I understand your base is in the sewers, but where exactly?"

"Organization?" Mikey exclaimed, peeking out from behind Leo. "What in the shell are you talking about dude?"

The man looked to Leo expectantly; the turtle merely shrugged. "I don't know what you're referring to either."

"Very well then." The man turned his back to them. "I'd rather not have to hurt you, but you leave me little choice. Another room will be prepared for your interrogations."

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked. "Do you work for the government?"

"You may call me Saiph," he responded, "and I do what our government is too weak to."

"I see." Leonardo gave Michelangelo's arm a quick squeeze, and before the two armed men even knew what was happening, they were knocked to the ground, their guns landing somewhere on the other side of the cell.

"Boo Yea…" Mikey's celebratory cheer was cut off by the powerful blast of a gun. The young turtle stared in momentary disbelief at the flower of red blossoming over his left thigh before crying out in pain and crumbling to the floor.

"Mikey!" Leo was by his side instantly, catching him before his head struck the hard cement.

Saiph stepped forward, a pistol pointed towards them. "You have lost the privilege of moving freely inside the cell," he informed them. "I suggest you do not resist, unless you desire a bullet through his other leg."

The two other men, having retrieved their rifles, began working on cuffing the turtles to the wall. Leonardo glared in fury while they snapped the metal bands around his wrist, but otherwise did not resist, and neither did Mikey. The bands were attached to the wall via chain links, allowing them enough slack to lie down comfortably and crawl a couple of inches, but not enough to stand.

Saiph turned once again towards the door. "When I return, we will begin our question and answer sessions."

"Wait!" Leo called, hoping his tone didn't sound nearly as panicked as he felt. "His wound needs to be treated!"

"Someone will come buy with a bag of supplies, you may dress his injury yourself." Without even so much as glancing back, the three men exited the cell, closing the heavy metal door behind them.

"That…sucked," Mikey hissed through gritted teeth, his hand pressed against his bleeding thigh.

"Mikey, let me see it," Leo's voice was heavy with guilt. Not only did he botch which was possibly their best opportunity for escape, he failed to protect his little brother.

"Tis..only a flesh wound!" Mikey mumbled in his best British accent, which all in all was not particularly good. He winced slightly as Leo gently removed his hand from the bloody hole.

"I don't think the bullet hit any major arteries…" Leo began

"Which is good!" Mikey finished.

"But there's no exit wound, meaning the bullet is stuck in your thigh."

"Which is bad."

"It's going to have to come out I'm afraid Mikey."

As if on cue, the door roared open and a bag was flung into the cell. Without even a word, the door was once again slammed shut.

Leonardo crawled towards the bag and inspected the contents: a roll of gauze, a butter knife and a set of matches. He frowned deeply.

"Hey Leo," Mikey called out weakly. "Did they put any tequila in there? I think they should give me tequila for the pain."

"You wouldn't even like the taste of tequila," Leo answered, gathering up the supplies and crawling back towards the wall.

"So what organization," Mike paused a few seconds as a tremor of pain passed through his leg, "do you think he's talking about?"

"I don't know," Leo sighed as he pulled the butter knife from the bag. "Try to relax Mikey, this is going to hurt."

Michelangelo took a deep breath as Leo steadied the knife.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
